Shattered
by Nanouee
Summary: OS - Ce qui aurait pu arriver où pas...L'affrontement final/ Delena  Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Shattered**

_And I've lost who I am, _

_And I can't understand _

_Why my heart is so broken_

De l'autre coté du miroir il y avait tout un monde…

Et je l'épiais ; nos yeux se rejoignaient dans la brume ; ces longs cheveux pendaient en cascade dans son dos tandis que les miens restaient en arrière, ses lèvres étaient dessinés au rouge brillant et je restais sans artifice, nos prunelles s'enflammaient, le même feu destructeur d'un reflet à l'autre ; dans l'imaginaire je lui ressemblais ; dans la réalité nous nous affrontions pour y mettre un terme.

Des bras m'enserrent ; des forces qui me dépassent ; des étincelles dans l'ombre et la forêt qui s'embrase, nous sommes prisonniers dans son monde, là où elle a toujours souhaité nous conduire, l'affrontement, sa victoire et notre perte. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure ; mais je les entends encore lui faire face ; Stefan et son timbre puissant ; Damon et la douceur de ses mains dans mon dos ; Bonnie et ses rituels obsédants et Caroline comme un pantin, manipulée par la diablesse qui portait mon corps et désirait arracher mon cœur. Ce sont des instants qui ne meurent jamais ; dans mes cauchemars ils sont venus au monde, de plus en plus puissants à chaque instant dans l'ombre de Katherine Pierce ; et tandis qu'elle rallume les flammes qui nous entourent, qu'elles vouent nos corps aux cendres je me sens terriblement invincible. Que ce soient mes derniers instant ou non, plus rien n'a d'importance, ni les cris de Damon ou les supplications de Stefan ; je suis son reflet, ses murmures, sa descendance et quand je m'avance et que je tends la main vers les flammes, elles me lèchent la peau dans un souffle sans douleur ; comme si en posant les pieds sur cette terre ancienne maitresse du tombeau des morts vivants, nos deux âmes s'étaient connectées.

Et la nuit nous enveloppait, silencieuse dans son écrin ; Mystic Falls ne connaîtra pas la déchéance ; et pour cela nous devions mettre un terme au souffle de Katherine ; je me l'étais promis ; il n'y aura plus qu'un seul visage, une seul voix ; une seule histoire et je ne serais plus jamais entre deux mondes, entre deux corps, entre deux hommes…

Ces deux hommes qui semblaient soudain perdus dans la bataille, leurs mains glissèrent ; je n'entendais plus leurs voix, je ne voyais plus leurs prunelles dansantes ; juste celles de Katherine face à face, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, criant sa malédiction au monde malgré les attaques de Bonnie et les faibles protestations de Caroline. Je me sentais arrachée à mon propre instant, à mon dernier instant, soulevée du sol par une force téméraire, projetée contre les flammes qui soudain brûlait mon corps. Stefan quitta les rangs et se jeta sur elle ; déchiquetant ses vêtements et sa chevelure si semblable à la mienne, il aurait pu arracher mon visage, trahir mes yeux ; mentir à mon corps ; et malgré cela, il oubliait la ressemblance obsédante pour son combat à mort.

La pénombre m'enveloppa, une seconde, l'unique seconde où je fermais les yeux, et quand je pu à nouveau entrevoir la lueur ce fut la douceur du regard de Damon penché au dessus de mon corps ; ses mains cherchaient mes blessures, comblait le sang qui s'écoulait, embrassait mes égratignures et plus rien ne pouvait compter que cet instant ; ce moment entre la conscience et l'inconscience entre la vie et la mort ; notre seul moment…

Katherine se releva ; Stefan la contra et dans sa force faible il ne réussit qu'à la repousser vers nous ; son rire raisonnait comme dans mes songes, et elle ne semblait jamais devoir faillir, elle n'était jamais malhabile ; et elle nous montra ses canines aiguisées, arrachant l'image de Damon qui subsistait pour plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes ; et la douleur irradiait mon cou, charriait le sang dans mes veines ; sans espoir de rédemption aucune je voguais dans son flot macabre, mon pouls soulevait la peau déchiquetée, et les habituelles images qui précédent la mort m'envahissent ; des sortes d'effluves muettes, d'images sans contenu, des visages qui s'étendent à l'infini et quand je m'apprête à fermer les yeux ; je me sens à nouveau transportée, légère comme la brume qui commençait à tomber pour chasser les flammes. Damon l'arracha à sa violente bataille et la traîna jusqu'au centre , genoux à terre il la retenait, sa crinière folle entre ses doigts noués ; il hurlait si fort qu'il couvrit le bruit lancinant du vent, et je me redressais, les mains sur ma gorge, la démarche incertaine et à nouveau les bras de Stefan m'enserraient, me retenaient, me protégeaient de moi-même mais je ne voyais que la guerre qui se jouait à huit clos, la haine de Damon pour ce reflet qui ne me ressemblait plus, et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'autre coté du miroir… Et je voulais le sauver ; je voulais le sauver plus que quiconque, pourtant je ne quittais pas l'étreinte de Stefan, je laissais ses mains emprisonner mon corps tandis que Damon et Katherine jouaient avec les flammes ; dans une danse macabre où j'avais l'impression de me voir ; fantôme à leurs cotés, de ce que nous n'avions pas encore vécu ensemble et de ce que nous ne vivrons jamais…

Il était au dessus d'elle, enserrant son cou, calant son corps sous son genou ; il lui lançait les pires malédictions du monde, celles que l'on apprend à réciter en 145 ans d'errance, pour les amours bafoués, et ceux qui ne verront jamais le jour ; 145 ans pour maudire cette femme qui avait mon visage ; quelques mois pour en aimer l'autre face et pourtant dans sa haine il y avait de l'amour ; il tuait la part de lui qui avait attendu Katherine pendant trop longtemps, et j'aurais pu croire à un heureux dénouement ; j'aurais pu imaginer une belle fin où plus personne ne cultiverait le mensonge ; ou chacun retrouverait sa place ; Katherine dans son tombeau et moi… dans les bras de Stefan ? Dans les bras de Damon ?

_**«**____**Il suffit d'une seconde pour changer l'Histoire**____**; une seconde pour tuer où être tué**____**»**_ ; murmurais-je dans le vent et le pieux transperça sa poitrine tandis que je tombais à genoux.

Son visage se crispa et ce ne fut pas un cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ; juste un simple murmure et Stefan ne laissa pas à Katherine le temps de savourer sa victoire ; il l'éloigna du corps de Damon qui dégringolait ; qui frôlait le sol sous mes yeux avant de s'y perdre, envahi par la poussière. Et je ne pouvais plus respirer ; j'étais entrainée par la fumée, par la brisure de mon cœur ; je rampais pour le rejoindre ; ses yeux vitreux suivaient mes mouvements, lentement sa peau devint translucide, ses veines se figèrent et je me sentais mourir. Je m'approchais de son visage sans penser à la toute nouvelle bataille qui opposait Stefan à Katherine et il l'emportait ; il transperçait son corps avec un morceau de bois tandis que Bonnie lançait un nouveau sort ; ils étaient seuls dans leur bulle ; moi dans la mienne ; tendant la main vers la peau de Damon, encore chaude, traçant sur ses lèvres son dernier sourire, cherchant son dernier souffle, et je devrais l'abandonner ici ; au milieu de la forêt, sur les traces de ses anciennes souffrances qui était devenues les miennes, par amour dans le mensonge je nous avais refusé l'existence et quand j'enserrais sa main elle ne lui appartenait déjà plus, elle était glaciale et rêche, et je refermais ses yeux en frissonnant. Le vent se levait, entourant notre antre soudain glacial ; la mort s'insinue, elle rôde et quand Stefan pu enfin arracher les membres de mon double, mon cœur manqua un battement ; j'aurais voulu oublier ; perdre un temps la mémoire de mes brisures, le sang qui coulait ne me blessait plus ; je ne ressentais rien sinon le vide de l'amour inachevé et je restais là ; à quelques centimètres de son corps ; attendant que le temps l'emporte, cultivant avec la future absence un avant goût d'acceptation qui ne naîtra jamais. Et je ne ressens plus la morsure du vent, mes cheveux s'éparpillent autour de mon visage pâle et de nouvelles flammes nous habitent ; Bonnie et Stefan offrent les cendres à mon reflet ; la seule damnation acceptable pour son semblant d'âme ; et il n'ose pas m'approcher ; il n'ose plus me toucher ni m'aimer ; comme si il ressentait la perte, le néant qui se creusait dans ma poitrine si près de mon cœur mort, des restes du miroir brisé qui nous avait entrainé dans la danse ; et maintenant je la quittais… La dernière mélodie de mon monde s'éteint, son dernier crédo me ferait presque sourire et je m'effondre, je ne relève pas la tête ; je n'essuie plus le sang ; je meurs.

_**«**____**Il suffit d'une seconde pour changer l'Histoire**____**; pour aimer et être aimé**__**e**____**«**___


End file.
